


Ma L'Amore Non Fa Baratti Da Mercato

by lisachan



Category: The Aristocats (1970)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Matisse ha regalato il ritratto di sua sorella al signor Romeo per poter lavorare per lui. Minou, però, non è d'accordo. E ha tutte le intenzioni di riprenderselo.





	Ma L'Amore Non Fa Baratti Da Mercato

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [White Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246353) by [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan). 

> Non riesco a lasciarli andare <3

L’uomo che le si parò davanti di fronte allo splendido, altissimo cancello in ferro che si apriva sul bel vialetto bianco che, da quell’ingresso, portava all’entrata della bella villa ugualmente bianca all’interno della quale viveva l’uomo che Minou cercava, avrebbe intimorito chiunque. Avrebbe di certo intimorito Bizet, che del terrore aveva fatto una precisa arma di difesa, ed avrebbe ugualmente intimorito la mamma, la cui soglia di tolleranza per la ruvidità umana si era abbassata al punto che, recentemente, anche sfiorarla con una carezza meno soffice di quella di un guanto di seta le procurava brividi di disagio.  
Forse non avrebbe intimorito Matisse – suo fratello, d’altronde, raramente provava timore. Gli sarebbe servito un istinto di conservazione molto più sviluppato, e al di là del talento artistico e di alcune oggettivamente strabilianti doti fisiche c’erano poche parti della sua persona che Minou considerasse realmente sviluppate.  
Certamente, comunque, non intimoriva lei.  
“Ho bisogno di parlare con _Monsieur_ Romeo,” disse.  
La montagna umana immobile di fronte a lei sollevò appena un sopracciglio. “Fuori discussione,” disse, e solo dopo si premurò di aggiungere: “Chi sei?”  
“Il mio nome è Minou Bonfamille,” risponde, ignorando il diniego, “Mi lasci passare. E la prego di utilizzare il _vous_, quando si rivolge a me, signor...”  
“Scat Cat, _signorina Bonfamille_,” rispose l’uomo, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere il disgusto per i suoi modi cerimoniosi, “E adesso che so chi sei, di sicuro non ti lascio entrare. Ne ho già fin qui,” disse, portando una mano in alto, a qualche centimetro dalla testa, “Della tua famiglia. Si stava tanto bene, prima. Adesso è tutto un pullulare di ragazzini esagitati, da queste parti. Puah.”  
Minou inarcò un sopracciglio, impassibile. “Si riferisce ai miei fratelli?”  
“Conosci altri ragazzini che portano il tuo stesso cognome?”  
“La ucciderebbe provare a rivolgersi a me con un po’ più di garbo?”  
“Sì.”  
Minou aggrottò le sopracciglia, infastidita. “Bene,” rispose, “E allora lo faccia, e anche in fretta. Io devo passare,” concluse, marciando senza più guardarsi neanche attorno oltre il cancello.  
“Ehi!” urlò l’uomo, allungando una mano verso di lei. Le sue dita, però, non ebbero il tempo di toccarla.  
“Scat,” disse l’uomo impettito sulla soglia di casa, una elegante vestaglia di raso porpora avvolta attorno al corpo, dischiusa abbastanza da lasciare intuire i costosi abiti al di sotto, “Tranquillo, tigre. Va tutto bene. La signorina è una graditissima ospite.” Si voltò a guardarla, sorridendo felino. “Ho perso il conto delle volte che ho salvato i membri della sua famiglia dalle grinfie del mio secondo, signorina Bonfamille. Comincio a sperare che la prossima volta a farmi da principessa sulla torre sia sua madre. Dicono sia bellissima.”  
“Bellissima e inavvicinabile, per uno come lei,” rispose Minou, gelida. “Buongiorno.”  
Romeo scoppiò a ridere, gettando indietro il capo. “Già l’adoro, signorina Bonfamille. Siete una tribù di splendidi micini, lei e i suoi fratelli. Prego,” la invitò, scostandosi dalla soglia per lasciarla passare, “Si accomodi. Non vedo l’ora di fare quattro chiacchiere con lei.”  
Minou avrebbe voluto precisare di non essere venuta lì per parlare, ma unicamente per riportare a casa qualcosa di proprio, che non avrebbe neanche dovuto trovarsi in quell’abitazione. Tuttavia, le parve sterile l’idea di puntare i piedi lì sulla soglia e cominciare a lagnarsi come una bimbetta capricciosa. Se era una conversazione ciò che il signor Romeo voleva da lei, ebbene, l’avrebbe avuta.  
Lasciò che lui la conducesse come un cicerone attraverso i corridoi della villa, elencandole le particolarità della pianta dell’edificio, delle sete damascate alle finestre e degli originali soprammobili a suo dire provenienti da ogni parte del mondo. Quando lui la introdusse all’interno del salotto, invitandola ad accomodarsi, lei non tardò a notare il falso Rembrandt appeso proprio sopra al caminetto, centrale rispetto alla parete.  
“Bel quadro,” disse.  
“Ne riconosce la mano?” sorrise Romeo.  
“Sì,” ammise lei senza imbarazzo, “Matisse è molto talentuoso, come senza dubbio saprà anche lei. Il motivo per cui abbia deciso di sprecare tutto il suo talento mettendosi in affari con lei mi è a tutt’oggi incomprensibile.”  
“Perché mettersi in affari con me dovrebbe essere uno spreco di talento, signorina Bonfamille?”  
“Perché lei è un criminale,” rispose lei, aggrottando le sopracciglia, “Non avrà intenzione di negarlo, spero.”  
“Oh, no, perché dovrei?” sorrise l’uomo, invitandola a sedersi ed accomodandosi su una poltrona di fronte a lei, un attimo prima di suonare un campanello per chiamare un cameriere a servire il tè, “Implicherebbe che ci fosse da parte mia della vergogna relativamente alle mie scelte di vita. Contrariamente, non mi vergogno di niente. Non mi pento di niente, signorina Bonfamille.”  
“E questo dimostra piuttosto chiaramente di che pasta è fatto,” replicò lei con una smorfia, “Mio fratello è un imbecille. Non capisce. Crede di poter salvare la famiglia con l’elemosina di un criminale, ma è un illuso.”  
“Sulle doti intellettuali di suo fratello mi sento pronto a dibattere,” sorrise Romeo, “Ma per quanto riguarda l’elemosina, mia cara, ha preso un sonoro abbaglio. Suo fratello lavora per me, non mendica il mio denaro.”  
“Lavora!” Minou alzò la voce, furiosa, “Dipingere falsi da vendere come veri ad allocchi pomposi che non sarebbero in grado di distinguere una rosa da una margherita non è un lavoro, è una truffa.”  
“Mi sembra di capire che il suo senso della morale, signorina, le impedisce di vedere la realtà se non attraverso il velo di bugie causato dell’educazione che le hanno ignobilmente cucito addosso,” Romeo sospirò, apparentemente rattristato dall’evidenza, “Non esiste niente di peggio dell’educazione delle fanciulle. Fosse per me, sareste tutte tirate su come maschietti. Vi si aprirebbero gli occhi.”  
“Si sbaglia, signor Romeo,” aggrottò le sopracciglia lei, offesa, “Non c’era nulla di morale nel mio discorso. Al contrario, si tratta di banale, egoistico orgoglio. Non sopporto l’idea che il sangue del mio sangue possa trascinare nel fango il buon nome della mia famiglia.”  
“Mentre invece quale sarebbe la sua soluzione, mi dica, allo stato di povertà che a breve condurrà lei verso un infelice matrimonio con qualche ridicolo signorotto danaroso in cerca di un titolo, sua madre in una prigione per debitori e i suoi fratelli per le strade?” chiese l’uomo, la voce sottile come una lama, ugualmente tagliente, mentre Minou, sorpresa, tratteneva il fiato.  
Non si aspettava che conoscesse così approfonditamente la situazione economica della sua famiglia.  
“Come ha fatto...” mormorò, le labbra secche, la gola secca, secca di un’arsura che minacciava di inaridirle l’anima, “Chi le ha detto…?”  
“Nessuno, signorina Bonfamille,” rispose lui, scuotendo il capo, “Sapere le cose è parte integrante del mio mestiere.”  
“Intende che è parte integrante del suo mestiere ficcare il naso negli affari altrui,” quasi ringhiò lei, la voce venata di rabbia, “Per approfittarsi delle loro debolezze, dei loro momenti di difficoltà.”  
“Lo chiami come preferisce,” l’uomo scrollò le spalle, “Posso vedere piuttosto chiaramente che non c’è definizione per ciò che faccio nel suo casto e pio vocabolario.”  
Lei si alzò in piedi di scatto, afferrandolo per il bavero della giacca con l’impeto di una leonessa che si avventa sulla preda. “Non c’è nulla di casto e pio in me,” mormorò, la voce tremante, la sua furia una fiamma che ondeggiava nelle profondità dei suoi occhi chiari, “Se lo ricordi bene.”  
Romeo spalancò gli occhi, fissandola affascinato. Stava per dirle qualcosa, ma la cameriera fece il suo ingresso proprio in quel momento, recando con sé un vassoio sul quale si trovavano una panciuta teiera di porcellana bianca e azzurra e due tazze da tè in tinta. La zuccheriera, minuscola, di un biancore delicato, e la lattiera, nello stesso azzurro dei decori della teiera, quasi sembravano nascondersi dietro la teiera stessa.  
L’ingresso della donna, col suo corollario di porcellane tintinnanti, spezzò qualcosa nella tensione del momento, che tornò a stabilizzarsi su livelli meno estremi. Rassettandosi la gonna, Minou riprese posto al centro del divano, abbassando lo sguardo mentre la cameriera appoggiava il vassoio sull’elegante tavolino da tè nelle vicinanze, e poi serviva una tazza colma di fragrante tè bollente prima a lei, e poi al suo padrone.  
Non chiese zucchero né latte. Bevve il tè lentamente ma con ostinazione, così com’era. Incandescente e amaro. Per scottarsi la lingua e non avere neanche un pizzico di dolce per consolarsi dopo.  
“Signorina Bonfamille,” sospirò l’uomo poco dopo, “Non ho alcun desiderio di litigare con lei. Per quanto possa sembrare assurdo da dire adesso, rispetto molto il suo punto di vista.”  
“Non si direbbe.”  
“La mia è una maschera, signorina,” sorrise lui, “La indosso perché devo. Ma riconosco quanta forza sia necessaria per condursi con rettitudine quando non si hanno abbastanza soldi per poter vivere in maniera dignitosa. È una forza che personalmente non posseggo. Faccio ciò che faccio perché voglio vivere una vita comoda e semplice, e per farlo servono molti soldi. Invidio chi riesce a farne a meno.”  
Minou schioccò la lingua, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Chiacchiere,” disse, “Sterili chiacchiere. Non salveranno mio fratello.”  
“Perché pensa che sia condannato?”  
“Perché la sua è una vita senza altro sbocco oltre la condanna, signor Romeo,” disse lei, spazientita, “Non oggi e non domani, forse, ma prima o poi commetterà un errore, o magari lo commetterà qualcun altro al suo posto, e lei sarà condannato. E sarà la fine per lei, e purtroppo non per lei solo.”  
“Signorina Bonfamille, lei sopravvaluta le capacità della polizia parigina.”  
“Non è della polizia che ho paura,” rispose lei, scuotendo il capo, “E lei lo sa benissimo. Non condanna solo la galera.”  
Romeo annuì lentamente, pensieroso. “E’ un’affermazione molto saggia,” disse, “E tuttavia sento il bisogno di rassicurarla. Con me, suo fratello non corre alcun rischio. Sono, e lo dico senza vanagloria, ma anche senza falsa modestia, l’uomo più potente di Parigi, signorina Bonfamille. Nessuno oserebbe toccare un mio protetto, e con tutta la sua testardaggine, la sua stupidaggine e il suo indiscusso talento, suo fratello è un mio protetto.”  
Minou alzò lo sguardo su di lui, fissandolo con decisione. “Conosco la sua fama, signor Romeo. E il suo potere. E per quanto banale posso solo dirle che quando si sta in alto come lei, si può solo farsi ancora più male cadendo.”  
Romeo ghignò, accavallando le gambe. “Drammatica.”  
“Realista.”  
“Ma stiamo perdendo tempo,” l’uomo si alzò repentinamente, “Vogliamo spostarci verso il mio salottino privato? Così da poter parlare della reale ragione per cui si trova qui?”  
Minou deglutì, domandandosi, per la prima volta da quando si trovava lì, se stesse facendo una sciocchezza. Presentarsi a casa di quell’uomo era stato già un azzardo, ma seguirlo nel suo budoir sembrava quasi un ridicolo e quantomai fantasioso tentativo di suicidio.  
Ciononostante, si alzò e lo seguì. Non fu sorpresa di trovare il suo ritratto in mezzo a una collezione di quadri di incredibile valore. Questi, ovviamente, tutti originali.  
“Perché lo tiene qui?” domandò, osservando il proprio volto pallido impresso nella tela dalla mano febbrile di Matisse, “Sfigura, in mezzo a tutte queste opere.”  
“Al contrario,” sorrise Romeo, “La loro perfezione fa risaltare ancora di più il fascino intrinseco di questo dipinto. E adesso che l’ho conosciuta di persona posso dirle che suo fratello non l’ha semplicemente dipinta, no, ha impresso la sua anima su questa tela. Dovrebbe andarne orgogliosa.”  
“E’ così, infatti,” disse Minou, voltandosi a guardarlo, “E’ per questo che sono venuta a riprendermelo.”  
Romeo rise piano, scuotendo il capo. “Non è possibile, signorina Bonfamille. Questo quadro fa parte dell’accordo stretto fra me e suo fratello. L’ho preso a lavorare per me chiedendo in pegno il suo dipinto migliore, e adesso è mio.”  
“Ma quella sono io,” insisté lei, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi, “E’ il mio viso, sono i miei occhi. Quel dipinto mi appartiene, lo rivoglio indietro.”  
Il signor Romeo sospirò, inclinando lievemente il capo.  
“Vediamo,” disse, “Forse possiamo giungere a un accordo. Ho chiesto a suo fratello il quadro perché volevo ottenere ciò che aveva di più caro. Adesso realizzo che quell’oggetto, signorina Bonfamille, non è altro che lei. Mi basterà dunque avere qualcosa di suo, al posto del dipinto, così potrà portarlo via.”  
Minou aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Non ho niente da darle,” disse, “Lo sa bene.”  
Romeo sorrise, un sorriso sghembo, cattivo. “Trovi qualcosa. Aguzzi l’ingegno.”  
Minou tremò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Poi le si schiarì lo sguardo, e in un secondo seppe esattamente cosa dargli. Chiuse gli occhi, dischiuse le labbra e cominciò a cantare. La sua voce cristallina, pur senza l’accompagnamento della musica, si diffuse all’interno della stanza, delicata, melodiosa, così distante dalla sua natura ruvida e battagliera da rappresentare un contrasto quasi stridente, disarmante.  
Già a metà del primo verso, Minou ebbe la certezza di aver indovinato esattamente il tipo di valore con il quale al signor Romeo piaceva barattare i propri favori. Non denaro, non oggetti preziosi, non cose che già possedeva in abbondanza, ma sentimenti. Ciò di cui era privo.  
Terminata la canzone, Minou sospirò profondamente e tornò a guardarlo.  
“Mi esibirò per lei ogni qualvolta vorrà. Privatamente o in pubblico.” Abbassò lo sguardo, stringendo i pugni con tanta forza da conficcarsi le unghie nei palmi delle mani. “Mio fratello,” aggiunse, “Non ne sarà contento.”  
Immediatamente, il signor Romeo sorrise soddisfatto. “Un’esibizione straordinaria,” commentò, battendo lentamente le mani, “E uno straordinario talento nella negoziazione, se posso aggiungere.” Si avvicinò alla parete, staccando il quadro dal muro. “Glielo farò recapitare direttamente a casa nel giro di un paio d’ore, signorina Bonfamille. E la aspetto questo sabato. Ho qualche ospite a cena e un disperato bisogno di un sottofondo musicale.”


End file.
